We Can Make It Right
by Myra109
Summary: What if Sue and Chris were dating? How would this change the movie? Will they survive the prom massacre or perish alongside their classmates? AU, girlxgirl, sexual references, could probably pass for high T, but M to be safe


_This is a prompt from SpencerandHanna._

 _This is mostly based off of the 1976 version, except for the prom scene onward, which I based off of the 2013 version._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Carrie._**

 ** _WARNINGS: SEXUAL REFERENCES, VIOLENCE, GIRLXGIRL, VERY BRIEF MENTION OF DRUGS (IT'S LITERALLY ONE SENTENCE)_**

* * *

A group of girls were gathered around a volleyball net on a court, chatting and giggling, when the shriek of a whistle interrupted their conversations.

"Come on!" the teacher yelled. "Let's get a move on."

The girls scattered across the court, backing up and spacing themselves apart, to form two rows of three on each side of the net.

The ball was thrown into the mix, and the girls rushed after it, smacking it and diving for it, the competitive nature of an average teen flaring up.

"Team work!" the teacher cheered. "Give it to Carrie! She'll hit it!"

"Carrie, hit it!" a player yelled.

The ball was tossed across the court towards a red haired girl, who frantically raised her arms. When the ball came towards her face, she ducked away, smacking the ball backwards instead of forward, and it bounced into the corner of the gym.

"Aww!" one girl moaned.

The whistle blew.

"None of that," the teacher admonished. "Hit the showers."

The girls marched out of the room while Carrie lagged behind, shrugging her shoulders forward to make herself smaller, as girls slammed their shoulders and hands against her body. She jumped and flinched.

"We'll never win with her on the team!" someone complained

"Dang it," another girl muttered.

Sue watched as Chris hissed an insult to Carrie before grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the shy girl.

* * *

"You losing weight?" Chris asked as she looped her arms around Sue's waist, pressing their naked bodies together. The steam from the showers partially obscured them, but the girls who saw didn't mention it. Sue and Chris had been going out since before high school, and they'd been friends since Kindergarten. Everyone was pretty much used to the romantic and often sexual behavior they displayed without shame.

Sue shook her head. "No. Why?"

Chris shrugged. "Oh!" she exclaimed in an aha moment. "Your breasts are getting bigger. That's why you look hotter than usual."

Sue laughed. "Thanks."

She touched their lips together, kissing Chris passionately. They dressed each other, hardly ever breaking the kiss (with the exception of putting their shirts on and the occasional break for air).

Sue panted as she released her girlfriend from the make out section.

Chris smiled. "Now, _that_ was ho-"

"GET HER OFF OF ME!"

Chris and Sue looked up to see Carrie White stumbling through the aisles of lockers, barely clutching a towel over her body. She scrambled to any person who didn't run the opposite direction, groping and grasping at their clothes and hair. She was yelling the same thing over and over again:

"Help me!"

She didn't receive the help she needed for some reason. The only replies she got were along the lines of:

"Gross!"

"Get off of me, freak!"

"Weirdo!"

She harshly collided with Sue, rubbing her hand on her shoulder and pleading for help and assistance. Chris shoved her away and watched as she slammed into the lockers with a metallic clang.

"Back off my girlfriend, creep!" Chris snapped.

"Chris," Sue whispered. "I think she got her period," she murmured, gesturing to her shirt, which was streaked with blood that smelled like a scummy fish tank. Definitely period blood.

"Help me!" Carrie yelled as she backed up into the corner of the showers.

Other girls had realized that Carrie had gotten her period, and they rushed to pick up pads and tampons from boxes that rested upon shelves along the walls of the room (it was a girls' locker room. They always needed feminine products such as those).

Chris immediately joined in, starting what would become an infamous chant, and Sue laughed at her girlfriend's creativity.

"Plug it up! Plug it up!"

The other girls soon joined Chris in her chanting and cheering and mocking.

"PLUG IT UP! PLUG IT UP! PLUG IT UP!"

"Girls! What is happening?" the teacher yelled as she exited her office.

No one answered her, too absorbed in the chaos to even notice her entrance.

"What is happening?" she repeated before noticing Sue, while chuckling, wasn't chanting. She was close enough to the back, the farthest from the chaos near the front, and the teacher knew she'd be able to get her attention easier than anyone else's.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, gently pushing Sue against the wall, further from the noise, and holding her by the shoulders.

"She got her period," Sue giggled.

" _Who_ got their period?" the teacher asked, harshly, on the verge of growling the question.

"Carrie," Sue responded, not understanding the teacher's anger. It was just a joke, after all…

Wasn't it?

The teacher sighed before pushing Sue out of her way and storming to the front of the crowd, shoving and swatting away any people she needed to.

"What are you doing?" she shouted, running across the slick floor to kneel beside a panicking Carrie.

Carrie continued to yell and scream, even after the teacher knelt beside her.

"Carrie, calm down! Carrie!" the teacher yelled before reaching the end of her rope and smacking Carrie across the face.

A loud pop sounded as the light above their heads blew, going dark and sprinkling glass over the shower floor.

Sue stared at it.

That light bulb was new. There should've been no reason for it to blow out like that.

The class fell silent, and Carrie stopped screaming, although she continued to take in shaky breaths and trembles shook her entire body.

"I'm sorry!" the teacher exclaimed, softly, grabbing Carrie and pulling her against her chest. "Do you know what's happening? Don't you know?"

Carrie shook her head.

"Okay, I'm going to talk to you about it."

The teacher looked up and glared at the girls.

"I will deal with all of you later," she snarled. "Now, get dressed and leave!"

Sue and Chris grabbed their bags and approached the door.

"Hey, Chris?" Sue said as they walked into the hall.

"Yeah?" Chris responded.

"Carrie is a senior, and she didn't know what her period was. She acted like she was dying."

Chris blinked. "So?"

"Don't you think that was a little weird? Especially with the light?"

"What light?" Chris asked, having been so captivated by Carrie's embarrassing actions, she hadn't even noticed when the light suddenly blew.

Sue sighed and waved away the question.

"Nothing."

Chris raised an eyebrow, but she shrugged and didn't push her girlfriend as they walked to their next class.

Sue pursed her lips. The light was weird, but… what could she say? What logical explanation was there? If Sue purposed an illogical explanation, who would believe her? Even Chris, who believed her on everything, would be skeptical.

After all, supernatural powers didn't exist, and even if they did, why would they manifest themselves in Carrie White, the devoted Christian that believed witchcraft to be a sin?

It didn't make sense, so Sue brushed it off and kissed her girlfriend before Chris and Sue went their separate ways.

After all… the light was probably just a freak accident.

Somehow, Sue couldn't convince herself that the logical explanation was right.

* * *

Chris walked in the door after school with Chris at her side, and they stopped in the doorway when they heard voices.

"I have something that you might want to see," a familiar voice said. It belonged to a red haired woman dressed completely in black, and she was holding a bible under Sue's mother's nose.

"I'd like to contribute five- _ten_ dollars," Sue's mother said, handing the woman the cash.

The woman frowned and snatched it away.

"Bless you," the woman said before heading for the door.

She stopped with her hand on the handle and turned to face the woman.

"I hope you find Jesus," she snapped before shoving open the door and leaving. The door slammed and rattled as it closed behind her.

"Wasn't that Carrie White's mother?" Sue asked as it clicked in her mind. Chris frowned at Ms. White's back as she walked away, wondering when the crazy branch had begun in that family.

"I didn't hear you come in," Sue's mother laughed. "Hello, Chris."

"Hello, Linn," Chris replied, using the woman's first name (I don't know if this is true or not, but Wikipedia doesn't mention the first name, so I made one). Chris was practically a part of the family, so she was on a first name basis with Sue's parents.

"What did she want?" Sue asked, pressing the subject.

Mrs. Snell pursed her lips and didn't reply.

* * *

"Roll call: Blake!" the teacher, Miss Collins, called.

"Here!" the girl replied before returning to her conversation.

"Borne."

"Here."

"Harkinson!"

"Here!"

"Itton."

"Here!"

"O'Shey."

"Here!"

"Polluck."

"Here!"

"Snell!"

"Here!

"Watson."

"Here!"

"And the Wilsons."

"Here!"

"Now line up."

The girls continued talking as though their teacher hadn't spoken.

"Line up!" the teacher yelled, much harsher this time. "Two lines!"

The girls sighed in disappointment and stood to line up, standing in two horizontal lines and facing forward.

"Alice and Mary, eyes front!" the teacher snapped at two chatty girls, who practically snapped to attention at the command.

"You, too, Chris, and get that gum out of your mouth," Miss Collins ordered, glaring at Sue and Chris as they talked.

"Where would I put it, Miss Collins?" Chris mocked.

"You can choke on it for all I care; just get it out of your mouth," the teacher snarled, and Chris shoved it out of her mouth with her tongue.

"Hey!" Sue growled. "You talk to her like that again, and I swear you won't keep your job another day."

The teacher rolled her eyes, but she moved on to a girl wearing a cap and snickering at Chris.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Norma," the teacher ordered, and the girl turned the smirk into pursing her lips.

"Now, I want you all to know that you did a really horrible thing yesterday, a really horrible thing!" the teacher scolded.

A laugh sounded at the admonishing tone because they all knew no one would listen to the scolding.

The teacher glared, and the girl automatically shut up.

"Did any of you stop and think that maybe Carrie White has feelings? Did any of you stop and think? No, I guess you were all too worried about your dresses and dates and prom," the teacher drawled.

The class exchanged confused looks.

"Now, my idea for the trick you pulled was three day suspension and refusal of your prom tickets."

An outraged cry rang out, a mixture of shouts and complaints and snaps and worried tones. Chris's eyes widened, and Sue grabbed her hand, as though to tell her that she would make sure that didn't happen.

"It drove home, didn't it?" the teacher mocked. "I just wanted you to realize how truly nasty what all of you did was. But the office decided you're to have a week detention."

A sigh of relief passed through the room.

"There is one little catch. It's to be _my_ detention," the teacher smirked.

A groan of disappointment rippled through the crowd. Everyone knew Miss Collins would be the hardest on them; she'd always had a soft spot for Carrie.

"That's 50 minutes starting today on the athletic field. Get the picture?" the teacher chirped.

"I'm not coming," Chris replied.

"That's up to you, Chris. That's up to all of you, but the penalty for skipping detention is three days suspension and refusal of your prom tickets."

The class began to head for the door.

"Come on, Chris," Sue whispered. "if we go, we'll get our prom tickets and after prom, we can get her back."

Chris smiled. "Well, I guess if you're going, it won't be that bad."

* * *

The girls changed into their gym clothes before walking out onto the athletic field in the boiling heat of an approaching summer. Miss Collins didn't waste any time before commanding them into a series of exercises, ranging from jumping jacks to sit ups to squats or push ups and much more.

Finally, the torture session ended, and Chris and Sue stood, their hands locked. They glared at Miss Collins as they passed.

"We'll get her back," Sue promised. "After prom."

Miss Collins should've known better than to mess with Sue and Chris because everyone who did immediately regretted it.

* * *

"1, 2, 1, 2!" Miss Collins cheered as she jogged in place. The girls copied her actions, sagging under the exhaustion that weighed them down. "Come on! Get your knees up!"

"I'm gonna get her," Chris sneered.

"It's only three more days," Sue whispered, "and then prom, and then, we can get her."

Chris, without warning, stopped running and stomped towards the teacher, who spun around when the other girls stopped running.

"The period's not up yet," the teacher pointed out.

"It is for me," Chris growled.

"Keep running!" the teacher ordered the other girls, who obeyed.

"You have no right to do this just because we pranked some weirdo-"

Chris was interrupted by the smack to her face, and Sue was at her side in the blink for an eye.

Sue cursed at the teacher in a low voice before nodding at her girlfriend, who slapped the teacher back. When Miss Collins raced her hand to smack Chris again, Sue grabbed her wrist and roughly pushed it back to her side.

Sue turned and slapped Chris across the face, who wasn't angered at all.

"Only I can do that," Sue hissed before grabbing Chris's arm and dragging her away.

"No prom for you!" the teacher yelled.

"We'll have our own prom," Sue murmured. "It's not like they would let us win prom queen and queen (the homophobic traditionalists), so we're not missing much."

Chris smiled. "Yeah, our own prom."

The final plan clicked together in her head.

* * *

"Chris, I've been thinking," Sue said in the car that night, breaking the passionate kiss they'd been sharing. "Maybe we shouldn't have done that to Carrie."

Chris frowned. "Why not?"

"Collins had no right to torture us like that, but she had a point. I mean, would you want that done to you?"

Chris laughed. "No, but Carrie White isn't me. She's-"

"Weird, creepy, a freak? So is Johnny Thompson, the geek of the school. Why do we pick on Carrie? She's not the only weirdo."

"She's just the _biggest_ weirdo," Chris replied before rolling up Sue's skirt and lowering her head.

Sue moaned before snapping back to the conversation at hand.

"Chris, I'm serious."

"I love you, Sue."

Sue sighed. "I love you, too."

Sue tried to bring up the conversation again, but it wasn't long before she melted into her girlfriend's touch.

Little did she know, a plan was forming in Chris's mind.

* * *

Chris had dropped Sue off fifteen minutes ago, and she pulled up in front of Billy's house.

She loved Sue and would do anything for her, but she needed help that Sue wouldn't give her.

Chris rapped her knuckles on the front door, and Billy answered.

"Chris!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Billy, do you remember when I caught you stealing your mom's prescription drugs, and I promised I wouldn't tell her or anyone else, and you said you owed me one?" Sue asked.

Billy nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I need that favor."

Billy sighed and glanced over his shoulder into the dark house, searching the dark hallway to ensure they were alone.

He turned back to Chris.

"Okay," he replied. "What's the favor?"

Chris smiled. "I need you to help me prank Carrie White, and it needs to be a _good_ prank."

Billy smirked. "Consider it done."

* * *

"Did you know that Carrie is going to the prom with Tommy?" Chris muttered, driving the car Sue had stolen for her.

Sue nodded. "I did. It's not like you're dating him. Why should it matter?"

Chris sighed. "It matters because Carrie gets to go to the prom and we don't."

"Chris, Carrie didn't do anything wrong!" Sue replied.

Chris sighed. "Still."

Sue pursed her lips. "Chris, I need to tell you something."

Chris turned to her girlfriend.

"What is it?"

"Remember a few weeks ago when we both got smashed at the party and I mistakenly swept with Tommy?"

Chris nodded. "And I forgave you because you forgave me for sleeping with another girl while I was drunk. What about it?"

"Chris, Tommy said he owed me a favor," Sue said, "because I told him I wouldn't tell his girlfriend, who he eventually broke up with anyone, so kind of a waste, but… the point is I told him to go to prom with Carrie."

Chris blinked in shock. "Why?"

"Because… remember when we were in Kindergarten, and I was the weird girl?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, and then you met me, and… you came out of your shell."

"Exactly. I'm hoping this date might help Carrie…"

"Not be so weird."

"No. More confident. Maybe people wouldn't see Carrie as weird if anyone actually knew what she was like."

Chris nodded. "Good point. Want to go to Sonic?"

"Sure," Sue replied.

Chris wouldn't admit, but maybe she was feeling the tiniest bit guilty about her plan.

That didn't mean she was going to stop it, though. She was angry, and Carrie was the perfect person to take her anger out on.

* * *

Chris dialed Billy's number after Sue had disappeared into her house.

"Do you have it?" she asked, knowing Billy would understand what she was talking about.

"Yep," Billy replied. "Meet me at my house at five thirty."

"Okay."

Carrie White was going to pay.

* * *

People bustled in and out of the doors while Chris watched from afar, ducking down in the stolen car with Billy.

"All ready?" she hissed.

Billy nodded. "Yeah. All we have to do is rig it up. Come on, we'll go in the back way."

Chris and Billy gave the crowd and chaperones a wide berth as they tip toed through the dark night, ducking behind cars, until they made it to the back door.

Billy held the heavy bucket in his arms as Chris held the door, and they raced inside as fast as they could with a bucket full of pig's blood.

"Where did you even get the pig?" Chris whispered as she stood at the bottom of the ladder with the bucket. Billy climbed the ladder until he reached the cat walk above the prom display. Chris held up the bucket, and Billy grabbed it.

Chris scrambled back in disgust as a few splatters of blood hit the floor.

"My dad knows a guy," Billy hissed. "He thinks I'm dissecting it for extra credit in biology."

Chris nodded. "Smart plan," she said before climbing the ladder.

"Now, how do you know Carrie's going to win?" Billy asked.

"I paid a guy to get on the prom committee and cheat the votes," Chris murmured as she slung the coiled rope off of her shoulder and straightened it out.

Billy nodded. "Smart plan," he reiterated.

Billy began tying the rope to the beam, arranging it until the bucket was suspended above the spot where the prom queen would stand.

"You're getting blood everywhere," Chris snapped as droplets of blood hit the platform they were sitting on.

"Sorry," Billy replied. "You should know by now that I'm not a clean guy."

Chris shrugged before combing the crowd with her eyes until she located Carrie White.

She was in a pink prom dress that actually looked pretty good on her, and Tommy and Miss Collins sat beside her at the table. People stared as they walked by, not used to seeing Carrie White at a school event that wasn't required. If Carrie had a choice, she probably wouldn't even be seen at _school_.

Chris smirked.

She couldn't wait for the end of prom.

Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out of her pocket.

Sue: _Ready for our own prom?_

Chris sighed and pocketed the phone.

Sue would have to wait. Revenge was more important to her right now…

Even if it didn't feel right somehow.

* * *

The slow song played, echoing through the gym, and Carrie and Tommy moved on the dance floor, sharing a kiss.

"May I ask why you hate her so much?" Billy asked, staring at Carrie.

Chris sighed. "The truth or what I tell every one else?"

"The truth," Billy responded.

"Ever since the incident in the girls looker room- I'm sure you heard about- Sue's been different. Carrie this, Carrie that. It's almost like she cares for her."

Billy shrugged. "She probably does, but she doesn't care for her like she cares for you."

Chris took a deep breath. "I hope not, but this will be a clear message to Carrie telling her to back off. The best part? Sue will never know I did it."

Billy sighed. He knew none of that was true. Sue would always care for Chris more anyone else in the world. She'd die for her if she had to. And Carrie? Carrie didn't like Sue or Chris; they'd both been cruel to her in the past, so why would Carrie want anything to do with them? Carrie wasn't the type to get revenge, and if the kiss she was sharing with Tommy and her nonexistent love life were any indication, she was probably straight. She could be bisexual, but no one had ever seen her with anyone, so no one really knew. Finally, Sue would know Chris did it. Sue knew Chris better than Chris knew herself; she always… knew. When Chris slept with another girl while she was drunk, Sue knew right off the bat; no one had told her, and no one knew how Sue could just tell from Chris's eyes. Sue would know what Chris had done; she wouldn't leave Chris, but she would be mad. Sue had turned over a new leaf; Billy could tell that. Now-a-days, Creepy Carrie was another person to her and not the notorious weirdo.

That didn't mean she loved Carrie, though. Billy had never been considered the brightest crayon in the box, but even he could tell that Sue loved Chris and always would. Nothing would change that. Certainly not a shy weirdo with an even stranger mother.

"Get ready!" Chris hissed as a boy appeared on the stage.

"It is that time of the night, folks!" he called. "The prom king and queen are… Tommy Ross and Carrie White!"

A shocked gasp rippled through the crowd before the applause began, and Tommy tugged Carrie through the crowd. Even Carrie was utterly stunned.

Carrie and Tommy walked onto the stage to accept their crowns and sashes; Carrie was handed a bouquet of flowers, and she grinned, broadly.

Just as Carrie was beginning to accept her win and become filled with excitement, Billy and Chris pulled the cord.

The bucket tipped, and blood poured from the metal container, dousing Carrie in pig's blood and splattering over Tommy.

The crowd fell silent.

Chris and Billy scrambled off of the cat walk while Billy snickered at their prank and Chris tugged him along.

Chris raced out the door, and Billy was about to follow when the door slammed shut in Billy's face. The weirdest part: the door slammed for no reason.

"Open this door!" Billy yelled from inside.

"Billy!" Chris yelled.

Screams and shouts of horror echoed from inside. Crashes and clashes and metallic clangs and dull, sickening thuds pierced through the doors, meeting Chris's ears.

As I said before, Sue always seemed to know what Chris was doing and when she was in trouble.

Sue appeared at Chris's side and began yanking her towards the door.

"Come on, Chris!" Sue yelled. "We have to go."

A girl slammed into the window of the door, and she slumped to the floor, blood smearing down the glass.

It was only then that Chris got a good look at Carrie.

She was covered in blood, which only made her look crazier. She was smiling an insane smile, and her eyes were almost pitch black from rage and madness. Objects flew around her, like a mini tornado that left nothing but destruction and death in its wake.

"What?" Chris murmured.

"Come on!" Sue yelled, tugging on her arm harder. "Carrie has gone crazy. We need to get out of here!"

And it was only then that Chris realized… this was all her fault.

Chris allowed herself to be pulled out of the gym and Sue shoved her into the car before getting in the driver's seat.

Chris was continuously glancing over her shoulder, looking for Carrie, and you can imagine her shock when Sue pulled up in front of Carrie White's house.

"What are you doing?" Chris demanded. "We need to get to safety!"

"No!" Sue yelled. "There is no safety, not when Carrie's like this! We started this, and you made it worse. We need to fix this."

"How?" Chris asked.

"Carrie is starting to run out of steam. She was in shock at the prom, but the destruction and chaos suddenly stopped after she vanished. She came out of her shock, and she realized what she did. Chris, you need to apologize; she's not a bad person. If we apologize, maybe we can help her. Maybe we can make this right," Sue said, firmly, voice thick with tears.

Chris glanced at the door to the house and nodded.

"Let's go," she whispered.

Sue grabbed Chris's hand.

"We can make this right," she murmured.

Chris nodded, and the two girls got out of the car.

When Chris opened the door, she was faced with a horrible sight.

Carrie, dressed in a blue nightgown, kneeling over her dead, bleeding mother. Knives and scissors and other sharp objects were scattered across the floor, coated in blood.

"Carrie," Sue whispered.

Carrie turned to reveal her tear streaked face, her traumatized, guilt ridden expression.

"Why couldn't you leave me alone?" she asked, choked up with tears.

"I'm sorry," Chris murmured. "Carrie, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Carrie shook her head. "Neither did I."

She thrust out her hand, and Chris and Sue were lifted off the floor as though a gigantic hand had lifted them and were squeezing them in a tight grip.

"Look what you turned me into," Carrie murmured.

"Don't hurt her, Carrie," Chris murmured. "I made you into this. Hurt me."

"No," Sue disagreed. "Please, Carrie, don't hurt us. We're sorry."

"Why shouldn't I hurt you?" she asked. "I've been hurt my whole life."

She released Chris and Sue from her powerful hold and instead focused on lifting her mother with one arm under her knees and the other under her back. Her powers ran wild, causing the house to creak and begin to fall apart. The lights flickered. The floor trembled, causing all three of the girls to fall to their knees.

"I-I killed my mom," she stammered. "I want her back!"

Carrie stared at the ceiling as the roof began caving in.

"We need to get out of here!" Chris shouted, holding Sue's hand in her own and reaching out her other hand. "Give me your hand, Carrie!"

Carrie held out her arm, but instead of taking Chris's hand, she hovered it over Sue's stomach.

"It's a girl," she murmured.

Sue gaped, and Chris joined her.

"What?" Sue demanded.

Carrie frowned. "You don't know?"

"Oh my gosh," Sue murmured in realization. "Tommy. The night I got drunk."

Carrie used her powers to lift the two girls off their feet.

"Get out!" she ordered. "Get out!"

The two girls were flung out of the house before landing gently on the sidewalk.

They both stood, staring at the house as it caved in, as though being sucked into a worm hole. Carrie's last torturous scream sounded from the inside as she used the last ounce of her energy to bring the house down, trapping herself inside and effectively ending her own life.

Chris and Sue stared at the house for a long time before Chris lead Sue to the car and sat behind the wheel.

"Tommy's dead," Sue murmured. "What are we going to do about the baby?"

"Do you want it?" Chris asked.

Sue nodded. "Yeah."

Chris smiled, weakly. "Then, we'll keep it."

"What are we going to name her?" Sue asked, running her hands over her flat stomach.

Surprisingly, Chris was the one to suggest the name.

"Carrie," Chris whispered. "That's what we'll name her."

Sue nodded, giving her girlfriend a watery smile. "I love it."

Chris nodded before touching her own fingers against her girlfriend's stomach.

"We can make it right," Chris promised.

* * *

 _I know the ending with Chris was unrealistic, but oh, well._

 _All reviews are fantastic; constructive criticism is appreciated; and all flames will be ignored and reported if necessary._

 _Thanks for reading! My first Carrie fanfiction! Bye._


End file.
